Ai
by Blackjak345
Summary: Love is a weird thing. It can make you act with emotions that you never knew you could express. It could give you confidence that you never knew you had. Love was more powerful than the strongest jutsu and more deadly than the sharpest sword. Love could be so small yet so large. Love is a strange thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here's the thing, I have had this in my documents for two months before I finally decided to post it on here. I have two other chapters done but I'm too lazy to put them up now but maybe sometime tomorrow lol. I personally think that Shikahina has to be one of the cutest and funniest pairings. I love this pairing as was sad to find that not many people do this sooooooo I put it upon myself to create a story for them. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Fateful Mission**

'_What am I doing here?' _Shikamaru thought while standing in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage looked up at him and smirked, slightly scaring the ninja even though he showed nothing on his face but complete boredom. Tsunade has called him and another ninja to her office to discuss some mission Shikamaru assumed. But unfortunately the other ninja seems to be running late, leaving Shikamaru in this awkward silence with Tsunade uncomfortable smirk not helping at all.

"So….Shikamaru…" Tsunade started. "…How have you been lately?"

Shikamaru gave her a confused expression. "Okay I guess….why are you asking?" Shikamaru asked with suspicion leaking out of his voice.

Tsunade chuckle with her smirk intact. "Just wondering….I've heard that you haven't been yourself lately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shikamaru quickly looked away. Shikamaru did not want to look Tsunade in the eyes, fear that by doing so would show her his true emotions at the moment.

"Oh I think you do." Tsunade got up and stared outside her window. "Something that has to do with a certain girl I think?" Shikamaru turned back to see Tsunade with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes _'I know that look….I see it in Naruto and Ino's eyes every day.' _"Awww you're blushing!" Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly in embarrassment and glared at the smirking Hokage.

"I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I think that as the Hokage you shouldn't listen to _certain _Kunoichi's gossip." Shikamaru said, knowing where she got the information from. _'Ino…That big mouth' _he growled in his mind.

"It's not like I didn't notice the signs. The blushing every time her name is even mentioned, the fact that whenever you're near her you start sweating and you're heart rate would increase, you would at every single corner of the room just to not look at her. You know for a smart guy you sure suck at hiding your feelings." Shikamaru was about to say something when the door slowly creaked opened, revealing the other ninja and the topic of their conversation.

"I-I'm so sorry for my lateness, I-I was just leaving a meeting with the elders when I got your message." Shikamaru couldn't control the blush that slowly spread on his usually emotionless face.

"Oh no problem Hinata, trust me I know how you feel." She smiled then gave a quick look at the shocked expression of Shikamaru's face and inwardly smirked.

Hinata smiled then turned to Shikamaru, completely embarrassed that she didn't notice the Nara when she came in. "Oh H-Hello Shikamaru." Shikamaru gulped and turned away from her.

"Hey….." Hinata's smile slowly died down _'I didn't know I insulted him that much….' _ Hinata thought sadly, not being unnoticed by Tsunade. _'Dumbass...!' _ Tsunade sighed and stared at the two.

"Anyways…. I need you two to go and hand this scroll….." She pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and placed it on the desk. "…To the head of a very powerful clan in Kirigakure."

Shikamaru's attention quickly returned to Tsunade. "Why are you having me and Hinata go? This sounds like some mission for genins if you asked me."

"Well Shikamaru I don't seem to recall asking you." Shikamaru felt the sting from those words and stepped back. "But if you must know. This clan has underneath it a very large and powerful force of shinobi, not something to be reckoned with, I need some of my top ninja to deliver this scroll in top condition….or you can kiss the village goodbye." Shikamaru nodded with understanding now realizing the true depths of this mission. "Now I need you two to leave a.s.a.p., got it?" They nodded and turned to walk out the room to prepare for their missions.

Hinata turned to Shikamaru and smiled. "I guess I'll see y-you tomorrow morning." Shikamaru nodded and turned the other corner, giving Hinata a small wave before disappearing to the next corner. Hinata sighed and started walking. "I need to make it up to him for being so late or he might be mad at me forever." Hinata said to herself with determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru; he's heart was racing as he mentally pictured her smile being only for him. If only he had the courage to just go up to her and say it. It can't be that hard if Naruto and Choji can say it to Sakura and Ino _'Heck, they even said yes to them!' _ Yet for some reason he can't even utter the words. This situation just gets worse and worse now that he has to be with her…..alone….for days. Shikamaru knew in his heart that nothing good was going to come from this.

**SHIKAHINA**

Tsunade watched Shikamaru and Hinata leave from her crystal ball and smiled. _'Those two…..' _she looked over to see Shizune walk in with Tonton in hand and smiled at Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade….I have one question about the mission you gave Shikamaru and Lady Hinata." Tsunade turned and sighed.

"Yes Shizune?"

"Well…..why exactly did you choose to Shikamaru and Hinata for such a diplomatic mission?"

Tsunade smiled and Shizune. "Shizune, I'm sure you are aware of Shikamaru's amazing intelligence, his analyzing skills and ability to quickly find a solution to any problem or obstacle that he is up against far surpasses any of the older generation strategists that we have running around him. I would ask him to be one of my advisors but he would probably find it too troublesome or a drag or whatever phrase he likes to throw around."

"Okay….then why Lady Hinata. I know that she's the heiress to the Hyuga clan but-."

"So as a Hyuga I'm sure her father has taught her the trade of telling when a clan leader is being truthful….or not. She may appear gentle and sweet but her father being hard and secretive himself has probably trained Hinata to analyze any clan leader she meets with and to hide her true intentions from them or their clan members. With her around she could tell if he's sneeze is legit or not."

"Do you really think that-."

"I don't think….I know…trust me I've been to one of their meetings." Tsunade shivered, remembering the cold stares of the Hyuga clan. "That girl you see there in my crystal ball completely changes into some female Hiashi, to a lesser extent, but you can tell that Hiashi has taught her well." Shizune nodded, not wanting to get the mental picture of a female Hiashi in her mind. Shizune turned to leave when an idea popped into her head, creating a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't have anything to do with what Ino said…..would it?" Tsunade chuckled and looked back into her crystal ball.

"….well….." Shizune shook her head and slowly walked out the room _'I can't believe her sometimes….' _

**SHIKAHINA**

"WHAT!" Shikamaru covered his ears while his blonde friend shouted at him in complete shock. As Shikamaru was walking to his home he came across both Choji and Ino who were just about to walk over to their usual hanging spot, underneath a large tree in the training grounds, he decided to tell them that he's going on a mission with Hinata, though he later regretted that decision.

"Geez Ino you don't have to shout." Shikamaru said with hidden anger.

"Will how do you expect me to act when I find out that you're going on a mission with the girl you liked since the academy!" Shikamaru blushed and turned away. Yes it's true that Shikamaru has had feelings for the shy Hyuga since they were academy students. But he refused to act on them since he quickly found out that Hinata was head over heels for Naruto, causing Shikamaru to learn early on that he was a very jealous man. Every time he would see Naruto he would feel this angry jealousy in his stomach that would not go away no matter how hard he tried. He thought that Naruto was so ungrateful for not realizing that someone as great as Hinata was practically worshipping him and that the one guy who truly cared for her affection got a minimum to none. That was until Shikamaru realized that Naruto was an amazing friend and good person…..and that he was already in love with the Sakura but no one has to know that.

"Seriously Shikamaru, you better make you're move before some other guy does." Choji chuckled while coming down his jumpy girlfriend.

"Will you guys get off my back about it?!" Shikamaru mumbled before depression hit him. "….besides she likes Naruto remember."

Ino giggled. "That's not what she told me." She said in a sing song voice before walking away. "In fact I have a bunch of juicy stuff to tell you but since you don't like gossip." Shikamaru quickly grabbed Ino's hand and stared at her with, for once, pure emotion in his eyes. Ino giggled and sat down on Choji's lap. "Fine, gather around children because I have a story to tell." Shikamaru sighed and sat in front of the two.

_Flashback _

'_It's so good to spend some quality time with another girl!' I sighed while sinking into the hot waters of the bath. Hinata giggled and gently went in as well. After such a long day with doing nothing but fighting and getting dirty, sometimes I love to just relax with a friend at the hot springs, mainly a girl because of the whole no co-ed rules. That's when I ran across Hinata and asked if she wanted to go to the baths with me. Hinata, being herself, accepted like the good friend she was. _

"_What about Sakura?" Hinata asked. I stuck my tongue out and giggled. _

"_Naruto's being selfish, let's just say that," Hinata blushed, like I knew she would, and giggled with me. _

"_They do make a cute couple." She said with such kindness that I had to ask her. _

"_You know if I were you I would want to kill Sakura for taking my crush away." I said playfully but truthfully. "I mean seriously! Sakura's like one of my best friends but if she tried to take Choji from me, forehead's gonna go down!" I slammed my fist in the water, scaring and wetting Hinata. "Oops…sorry…"_

"_It's okay….but honestly I don't think that I was ever interested in him. I mean I admire him to no end but…..I think that I might have gotten admiration and love a little mixed up." I smirked at Hinata and swam closer to her. _

"_So…..you don't like Naruto?" Hinata nodded, causing me to giggle. "Great now we can talk about boys without that blonde idiot in the picture! So….what do you think about Kiba?" _

_Hinata blushed and looked away. "I-Ino! Kiba's like my brother!" She tried to shout but was too shy to even look me in the eye to do that. _

"_Okay….guess that crosses out Shino….I don't even want to discuss Rock Lee and Neji's your cousin…..Ooooooh how about Shikamaru?!" _

_Flashback interruption_

"WHAT?! INO WHAT THE HELL?!" Shikamaru shouted with his face red as a tomato.

"Ino giggled and stuck her tongue out. "Somebody had to do it!" she smiled. "Plus I wasn't finished so shut up and listen." Shikamaru growled and sat back down. Ino cleared her throat and continued with her story.

_Flashback begins_

"_S-Shikamaru…..?" Hinata stuttered. _

"_Yes I mean sure he's lazy but he's kinda cute….got that I don't care thing going for him." I giggled as Hinata began playing with her fingers. _

"_H-He is really attractive…." Hinata said with a smile and a blush on her face. _

"_Yeah even though he has a gotten a little fat…" I sighed. _

"_I-Ino he has not!" _

"_Oh come on Hinata! Scrawny 12 year old Shika gain some weight." I smiled as Hinata frowned. _

"_S-So what….I-I like it on him….." I grinned and clapped my hands. _

"_AAAAHHHH you like Shikamaru don't you?!" Hinata blushed and looked away. _

"_I-I…w-well….um…." I couldn't contain myself and jumped up and down in glee. _

"_Oh this is so so so cute! You two would make the perfect couple! I can just imagine us on a double date, Oooooohhhhh I love love love this!" _

"_I-Ino…..you can't tell Shikamaru!" Ino stopped clapping and stare at Hinata with confusion. _

"_Why…?" _

_B-Because….I-I don't…..I-I don't want to be…..just don't tell him." I looked and saw small tears falling from her eyes and swam back to her. _

"_Hinata…..what's wrong?" Hinata wiped her eyes and looked away. _

"_N-Nothing, can we c-change the subject please." I sighed and nodded. _

"_Fine…..so I saw this perfect shirt that would like so cute on you!" Hinata smiled while wiping her eyes. _

"_Really…."_

"_YES! It has this very sexy V-neck that would show off those awesome boobs you have." Hinata quickly covered herself up and giggled. _

"_I-Ino!" _

Flashback over

"And that's that." Ino finished with a smile. Shikamaru sat there with a huge blush on his face and shock in his eyes.

"H-H-H-Hinata…..likes me…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep!" Ino grinned. Shikamaru quickly stood up and ran off shouting that he had to go. Ino and Choji stared at him with grins on their faces.

"You did a good thing Ino." Choji kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah…..I just hope Hinata doesn't find out." She giggled.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru rushed into his room and locked the door behind him. _'Hinata…..the girl I liked…no….loved since the academy said that she liked me…Hinata said…she….liked….me….' _Shikamaru couldn't control himself and shouted with a huge grin on his face.

"YES!" he jumped around his room with such joy and excitement, throwing his fist in the air, doing backflips and front flips, jumping on his bed shouting that Hinata liked him again and again. "THIS IS AWESOME! HINATA LIKES ME!" Luckily his parents were not home to scold him for shouting so loud. He fell on his bed with the grin not wiping off his face. "I-I can't believe it she….." Shikamaru stopped and thought for a second. "Why didn't she tell…..no…..why did she tell Ino to that she couldn't like me?" Shikamaru crossed his legs together and sighed. "It's probably the same thing with Naruto….I guess." Shikamaru jumped off his bed and started to place all of his necessary items into a back. Shikamaru has to tell Hinata about his feelings on this mission, he can't hold them in anymore…..They have to come out. He stopped in front of the full length mirror he put in his room two weeks ago, starting to care more about how he look in front of Hinata and stared at his reflection. He put his weapons down and took of his vest, shirt and mesh armor to stare at his naked torso.

"_Yeah even though he has gotten a little fat…" _

Shikamaru touched his stomach and frowned. _'Well….I did gain a few pounds since I was a genin but who hasn't.' _ He felt the small roundness of his stomach and bit his lip. _'I mean sure I don't exercise that much….or eat like I should but I'm 16 years old Damn it I have my whole life to worry about my weight…..' _ Shikamaru flexed his muscles and, even though they're noticeable, they are not as profound or showy as Naruto or Kiba and even he wasn't as fat as Ino might put it, he wasn't as slender or smooth as Neji or Rock Lee. _'But Hinata said that she liked it…..' _he nodded and returned to packing his bag until another thought came to his mind. _'What if she was lying…..what if she really thought that I was getting fat?!' _ Shikamaru suddenly imagined Hinata starting at him in disgust while he tried to show off his muscles. Shikamaru quickly pack up and put his bag next to his bed. He ran into his closet and pulled out some flexible training clothes and jumped out of his window and landed onto the ground. Shikamaru made a mental not to try and lose some serious weight before he even thinks about asking Hinata out. This is gonna be a long mission.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it guys. I know what you guys are thinking. **_**'Shikamaru isn't fat at all!' **_**and **_**'What the hell is wrong with you?!' **_** Well the story behind this is that when I got the manga (I forgot the volume) where Team Ten was on it, I made a joke with my cousin that Shikamaru looked like he gained some weight. Ever since then I would sometimes joke about it and say things like 'Someone must have been chilling with Choji too long' or something like that. Yes I know that he isn't fat but I thought that a little insecurity from him would make this a little interesting. Sooo that's the story lol The next chapter should be up in like a day or so. So until then….See Ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well here's the next chapter. I had to re-modify the chapter slightly so that it made more sense, plus it was waaayyy short from the last time I worked on this thing and I like started this story like a month ago (Just started putting it up on fanfic now lol) So here you guys go and I hope that you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-I Promise…**

Shikamaru really wondered why things work the way they work. Apparently The clan that they were going to meet up with had already planned an important engagement that in sort of messed with the plans for him and Hinata to give them the scroll so they change their departure plans into two weeks instead of the next day. This was both good and bad news for the Nara, good because it gave him more time to physically and mentally prepare himself for Hinata…bad because it meant that he had to hold back his confession to her and that was slowly starting to eat him a little inside.

"Shikamaru...?" Shikamaru stopped training and turned to see his best friend walking up to him with a very confused look on his face. Shikamaru has decided that in order to see fast results to his body and strength; he had to work fast and hard. So by going off and training alone he had missed a few team meetings and training sessions, something that he actually kept in high regard. But he had a goal to reach and couldn't back down, even though he wanted to.

"What do you want Choji?" Shikamaru felt himself wobble a little but quickly straightened up.

Choji stopped in front of him with a grin. "It's just weird seeing you train." Choji said with his usual cheerfulness. "I thought that you would have been asleep or something, you know with the whole change of plans and all." Shikamaru hn and turned back to the training dummy he was pounding on earlier. Choji stood next to him and smiled. "So how long have you been out here?"

"I don't know…. I started sometime this morning…like five or something." Choji's eyes widened with shock.

"D-Dude it's like almost three in the afternoon?!" Shikamaru shrugged and stepped forward to the dummy before falling down on his knees. Choji ran over to Shikamaru and helped him up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you even eaten anything?" Shikamaru shook his head and pushed him off.

"I'm fine if that's what you're worried about?" Choji frowned at this statement and crossed his arms.

"What are you trying to do starve yourself or something?" Choji thought for a second and crossed his arms. "This….doesn't have to do with what Ino said does it?" Shikamaru looked away and put his hands in his pockets. "Dude she wasn't serious or anything, you know how Ino is."

"But she's right….." Shikamaru muttered. "I mean….what if…..what if Hinata really thinks of me as a….you know weakling or something. I mean I know I'm not the strongest or the best looking guy around and I sure haven't exercised like I used to….what if she sees me as that on the mission and you know….gets disgusted by me." Choji was surprised to say the least. Never has this man before him showed any true care on what people viewed him. He was more of the 'take what you get' kind of guy but to see him act so self-conscious because of what he thinks Hinata might think of him, it was almost amusing.

"Do you really think that Hinata's that shallow?" Shikamaru looked up at his friend then looked away. Choji sighed. "Shikamaru, I know Hinata and she would never like some guy because of what they look like or how good they are at jutsu. I mean she liked Naruto and he was the dead last in our class." Choji chuckled. "And trust me from a guy who suffered from what you're thinking; girls like Ino and Hinata do not care about that stuff at all. They like you for what's inside not what's on the outside." Shikamaru nodded and started to walk away. "Shikamaru…." He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to see Choji smiling. "Go and eat man." Shikamaru hn and continued walking away. Choji sighed and sat down. _'The only way he's gonna realize that his being an idiot is by her telling him herself…..' _

Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to believe that what Choji said was true but deep in Shikamaru's mind told him that he was and will never be good enough for the young heiress no matter how hard he tries. That voice just kept pushing him harder and harder to train harder and lose more of his weight that he thought he had. He wanted to believe that what Hinata said was from her heart but the fact that she was known to never say anything bad about someone no matter she really felt about them really made him not so sure on what to believe. Shikamaru felt his stomach growl with desire for food but he ignored it and continued to walk to another area of the training grounds. For now the only thing on his mind was that he had to become something that Hinata would most certainly be proud of seeing around with, whether his body liked it or not.

**SHIKAHINA**

Hinata sighed while staring out of her window. She really wondered why Shikamaru was being so distant lately, well more than usual. When they found out that the mission was postpone she asked Shikamaru if maybe he wanted to go and discuss more about their route but he just simply said no thanks and walked away. She was starting think that he seriously hated her or something because he's been acting like that towards her since the academy days, only now it seems like he literally doesn't want to be around her. A feeling deep within Hinata's heart was starting to come out, feeling she has not felt since she had her crush on Naruto; this feeling though….hurts more. It was like someone stabbed her in her chest a hundred times then left to leave her to bleed to death.

"Hinata are you okay?" Hinata turned back to the only person at this time that knows of Hinata's feelings towards the Nara. She called her to her house so that she could talk to her about her never dying feelings for Shikamaru, and hopefully find a way to try and control her emotions.

"I'm fine…..just thinking…."

Ino smirked. "About Shikamaru…?" Ino said suggestively. The young heiress blushed and turned away, only proving Ino right. "Oooh what are you thinking?"

Hinata's blush disappeared and sadness returned to her eyes. "I…..I think that Shikamaru probably hates me or something." Ino fell off of Hinata's bed and onto her smooth wooden floor. "Ino…!" Hinata jumped down and kneed down to the blond. "Are you alright?"

"You think he hates you?!" Ino shouted. Hinata slid back and nodded.

"I-I mean he doesn't really talk to me much and when he does talk to me he seems…distant, like he doesn't to be around me at all a-and…." Ino had no idea what to say. She couldn't just tell Hinata that Shikamaru was practically in love with her but she couldn't just let Hinata think that he hated her either. _'This is starting to hurt my head.' _ Ino sighed.

"Hinata, Trust me Shikamaru does not hate you." Ino smiled.

"H-How can you be so sure?" Hinata said with doubt in her voice.

Ino sat down on Hinata's bed and smiled. "I'm his teammate of course! Trust me if he hated you he would have told me, or I would have forced him to tell me, whatever came first." Hinata giggled at her friend. Ino was certainly the most influential person she knew, she kind of wished she was like that sometimes.

"Y-You really think so….?" Hinata stood up and played with her fingers.

"I'm positive…." Suddenly a thought came to the blond. "Hey I know why don't you make him something to eat next week?" Hinata blushed and smiled. "Trust me Shikamaru may not look like one but he's an eater." Hinata giggled.

"I seriously doubt that." Hinata sat down next to her.

"I'm serious! The guy can chow down!" Ino giggled.

Hinata blushed and gently placed her hands on top of each other. "I guess I can make us lunch…."

Ino jumped and smiled. "Like they say, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

**SHIKAHINA**

Two weeks…..it's been two weeks since Shikamaru has eaten properly and or had a decent break. His routine everyday involved waking up sometime in the early morning, grab an apple or something, then start training until he passes out. His father and mother were both extremely worried but Shikamaru would brush it off and continue with his routine. He knew that what he was doing was harming his body but the mere thought of Hinata looking at him with disgust would immediately get him to work out, even if his body told him not to. _'Tomorrow starts the mission….I've got to try and act cool' _Shikamaru thought as he was lying in his bed. Shikamaru felt his body start to give in to the sweet temptation of sleep and slowly closed his eyes, almost ready for the day ahead.

**SHIKAHINA**

Hinata hummed while putting the finishing touches onto her breakfast and lunch that she was preparing for Shikamaru. Hinata woke up bright and early the next morning and started quickly on her little present for Shikamaru. Hinata remembered a long time ago when she was just a girl when Hinata's mother would fix her father something special whenever he had a hard day with the elders, missions or anything. She still remembers her mother's phrase when she was cooking.

"_Sometimes Hinata the quickest way for a man to be happy is with food in his stomach." _The fact that Ino also said this only increased Hinata's determination. Hinata continued to cook until her sister came in with a huge yawn.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hanabi asked while grabbing an apple as breakfast. Hinata looked at Hanabi and smiled.

"Hanabi, an apple as breakfast?" Hanabi shrugged until she smelled the sweet smell of Hinata's Cinnamon Rolls. Hinata giggled and Handed Hanabi one.

"You know me so well Big sis!" Hanabi hugged Hinata then ran out the room. Hiashi dodged the bolting Hanabi and looked over at his daughter with a soft smile.

"You know….you look just like your mother right now." Hinata smiled at her father and walked over with a full plate of food.

"And like mother I won't let you start the day without a good breakfast, we can't have a hungry Head of the Hyuga clan can we?"

Hiashi chuckled and nodded. "So I hear that you have a mission this morning." Hinata gasped and ran over to pack up the rest of her things and was heading out of the door but stopped and smiled at her father.

"Sorry Father but you just reminded me! I have to go." She ran over gave a quick kiss on the cheek then ran out of the door. Hiashi shook his head and sighed.

"I swear she reminds me of you every day…..Hikari…" Hiashi mused to himself while thinking off his gone but not forgotten wife.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru was starting to think that Hinata had a terrible case of being late all the time because once again he was standing alone waiting for her. Shikamaru sighed with a smile on his face. _'I guess this gives me enough time for me to think about how I'm gonna greet her….' _ Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru grabbed his stomach and groaned as it roared for food. Unfortunately since his new diet involved him cutting out some foods resulted in his breakfast only consisting of some toast and water, not necessary filling but worth it for Hinata. The only down side was the intense feeling of hunger in him that would not shut up. He sighed and decided to distract himself by practicing different ways to greet Hinata.

"Hello Hinata…." He said in a suave and flirty tone. "Hi Hinata!" he shouted in a Naruto-like voice, though talking like the blonde is a strain on his voice. "Oh hello my dearest Hinata, tis it not a glorious morning?" Shikamaru said in a British accent with his hand waving around poetically.

"Shikamaru….?" Hinata said while walking up to him. Shikamaru quickly lost balance and fell over, surprising the young Kunoichi. Hinata knelt down to him with a concerned look on her face. "S-Shikamaru are you okay?!" Shikamaru blushed then quickly got up and dust himself off.

"Y-Yeah…..what's that smell?" Shikamaru sniffed the air with drool slowly dripping from his mouth. Hinata smiled and pulled out a beautifully wrapped bento box.

"I-I thought that I could make you breakfast…" Shikamaru looked at the food then shook his head _'No…..I can't do it…..even though it looks sooooo good.'_

"You really shouldn't have wasted your time doing something like that…..I already ate." He said in his normal cool tone. Hinata gave a fake smile and nodded.

"I-I'm sorry…." Hinata slowly put the food back then turned to Shikamaru. "G-Guess we should get going." She walked past him, trying hard not to make contact. Shikamaru nodded and walked behind the Kunoichi, slowly calculating on how he was going to confess his love to Hinata without sounding like an idiot.

**SHIKAHINA**

Torture! That was the word that kept going through his mind as he and Hinata continued their walk to the mist village. It's been almost the whole day and Shikamaru has had nothing to eat the entire time. Hinata turned to Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

"Shikamaru I think that we should take a small lunch break don't you?" Shikamaru looked into Hinata's eyes before turning away. "I-I made lunch and we can have a seat underneath the trees and-."

"Less breaks equal fewer days." Shikamaru said when in truth be told he would love to have some of Hinata's legendary food. But his resolve was too strong for him to give up now.

"R-Right…let's continue." Shikamaru nodded and continued walking behind Hinata, wanting so much to just run up and hold her hand.

SHIKAHINA

Hinata just doesn't get it. It's been two days since they left Konoha and Shikamaru has not eaten anything, always kept a distance away from her and whenever they stopped to go camp he would run off saying that he had training to do. Hinata started to think that maybe Ino was wrong and that he really did hate her or something. Just the mere thought of him having negative feelings toward her caused feelings of depression and sadness start to arise within her heart. Why was it that every guy that she liked either hated her or didn't even know she existed? Did all men think of her as an ugly, pathetic nobody that wasn't even worth their time? Hinata looked up at the moon and held in a sob.

"Awwww poor girl." Hinata quickly stood and activated her Byakugan.

"Who's there?!" Hinata gasped as a hoard of bandits jumped from the trees and down to the ground to surround her.

"We just want to play….." Hinata stepped back then got into the gentle fist stance. Hinata knew that there were way too many enemies for her to fight alone but she couldn't back down. She had to defend herself long enough for Shikamaru to come, even though he might see her as a burden.

"Aww she wants to fight." Another said from behind her. "Then let's play!" He ran at her with his two swords swinging around him. Hinata easily dodged a swipe and palmed him in the chest, sending him flying. The other's stare at each other then rushed at Hinata, completely outnumbering her.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru gave out hard breaths as he fell down to the ground. Due to lack of food and large use of energy, his chakra levels have been a minimum to none for days. He struggled to get himself up and quickly grabbed onto a tree to keep himself stable. He was about to continue when he heard a scream that he wished to never hear again. _'Hinata….!' _ With new energy in him he raced across the branches of the trees to the campgrounds, where hopefully Hinata is safe. Shikamaru gasped as Hinata was battling a large group of Bandits alone, and winning. Hinata quickly flipped over a bandit and kicked him hard in the back then rolled over to another to palm them in the arm and leg. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel admiration for the Hyuga female but bit his lip as a bandit quickly pushed Hinata down, awakening something deep within Shikamaru that he never knew he had.

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!" He shouted as he tackled the bandit with full force. He quickly jumped in front of Hinata and growled. "If any of you even think about touching her I'll-."

"You'll what?!" Shikamaru growled and rushed at them with anger in his eyes. He slammed his fist into the bandit that spoke and smashed him to a tree, snapping it in half. Shikamaru turned to other Bandits with a heated look and frowned.

"Do any of you wanna speak now?" They felt the dark aura around Shikamaru and shook their heads. "Then get the hell out of her before I swear to you I will personally end all your pathetic lives!" They all nodded and ran off screaming in horror. Shikamaru smirked then ran over to Hinata. "Hinata…..please, please be okay?" Hinata blushed at Shikamaru and smiled.

"I'm fine….thank you."

"Did they hurt you?! Cuz if they did I swear I'll…" Shikamaru quickly embraced Hinata tightly. "Don't scare me like that again…..please don't." Hinata hasn't been this confused since Neji became so protective over her. The Shikamaru that has been ignoring her and avoiding her was holding on to her for dear life as if she was on her death bed. Hinata was starting to think that Shikamaru was losing his mind.

"Shikamaru…" Hinata suddenly felt him to limb and turned to see him completely unconscious. "Shikamaru..?!" Hinata shouted then looked up as rain quickly began to fall hard on the earth. _'I have to find shelter!' _ She quickly put Shikamaru on her back then activated her Byakugan. Hinata bit her lip as the rain made it slightly hard to see but fortunately she found a small cave nearby. Hinata ran as fast as she could with a 16 yrs. old man on her back with complete determination. She thrust herself to the side as a lightning stricken tree fell next to her. _'C-Come on body….move…..' _ Hinata struggled but was finally able to get up and jumped into the cave, dodging a lightning bolt and quickly put Shikamaru's head on her lap. "Shikamaru….." Hinata let a small tear fall from her eye and gently pet his damp head. "It's gonna be okay….."

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata smiling down at him with water drops falling from her hair and face. _'Wait….those are tears….' _

Hinata..." He tried to get up but Hinata held him down. He then noticed that there was a roaring fire next them and that a blanket was placed over him.

"Shikamaru….why haven't you been eating? Don't you realize that without eating or resting properly your chakra level will deplete rapidly?" Hinata said while taking out his signature ponytail, letting his hair out for once. Shikamaru looked away and nodded. "Then why….?"

"Because…..I….I wanted to lose weight and you know gain some muscle."

Hinata sighed. "But why…..you're f-fine the way you are…."

Shikamaru blushed. "I know but I didn't want you to be disgusted by-." Shikamaru stopped himself and turned away from Hinata again. Hinata's eyes widened as his words hit her.

"Y-You didn't want me to be disgusted by you?" Shikamaru sat up and groaned. _'I have to do this…..' _

Shikamaru opened his mouth then shut it then opened it again then shut it once more. "Hinata….I….I know that Ino said that I was getting kinda fat...I at first I believed that you didn't care but then it hit me that maybe you were just trying to be nice. I mean I know that I'm not as muscular as Naruto or as slim as your cousin and I know but….I wanted to at least try so that I could….tell you how I feel…"

Hinata gently placed her hand on his. "How do you feel….?"

"I-I….." he started. "From the moment I saw you in the Academy I was head over heels for you. Hinata gasped as Shikamaru confessed to her. Was she dreaming? Did the lightning get to her? She was so shock and seriously wanted to pinch herself but she controlled the urge and continued to listen to his words. "…You're just not like the other girls; you're not loud or flirty….but quiet and kind. You're gentle and an awesome cook, so I've heard, and…..you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen and I just wanted to tell you that…..I really, really like you….." Shikamaru confessed with his heart wanting to burst out of his chest.

Hinata sat there with a blush fully consuming her face. _'Shikamaru likes me!' _ Hinata smiled. "I….I really like you too. I-I mean it took me longer to realize but…..I really like you. You're so smart and funny…..and handsome. I love it how you may not show it but you truly care about the people close to you and would do anything for them." She smiled at him. "And I like the way you look, I don't want Naruto muscles or my cousin's body." She had to giggle at that last statement about her cousin. "I-I um…..think that….your body…that way it is….sexy." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"You think I'm sexy?" Shikamaru said with disbelief Hinata nodded with a small smile. Shikamaru smirked and leaned closer to Hinata.

"I think you're sexy too…" Shikamaru looked at how Hinata's silky hair stuck onto her skin and formed her face and couldn't help but move closer to her face and gently place a his lips on hers. Hinata gasped and stood still as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her to seal their confessions to each other then fell deep into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the loving connection they're sharing. Hinata never imagined Shikamaru be such a good kisser and easily allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. Shikamaru moaned, surprising both Hinata and himself, as his longtime dream has come true but sadly must end due to them needing air to breath. He looked up at Hinata and smiled until his stomach decided to interrupt the moment. Hinata giggled and slowly escaped his embrace to get to her bag.

"I-I was hoping that you changed your mind about eating so I saved your lunch that I made you." Shikamaru crawled over and nearly devoured the dish, feeling glee that he could eat again. Hinata giggled and sat next to him. Shikamaru smiled at Hinata and, as soon as he was done, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"So…. This means you're my girlfriend now right?" Hinata giggled and nodded. "Cool...and I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever and-."

"I-I never said you were my boyfriend." Shikamaru looked at Hinata with distress in his eyes then quickly noticed Hinata's soft laughter. "I was joking….of course you're my boyfriend." Shikamaru smiled, loving how Hinata called him her boyfriend and sighed.

"Anyways….I promise to always protect you from any danger, I'll never let anyone hurt you." Hinata smiled and lead into his shoulder. Shikamaru sighed and laid his head on her head, slowly falling into sleep _'I promise…_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. I really like this chapter and I hope that I didn't get into them being together so fast. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and come back again cuz I ain't done yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry it took me longer than I said it would for me to put this thing up but laziness was knocking on my door. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Just like her father…..**

Shikamaru yawned as he slowly began to wake up from one of the best nap that he ever had in his life. He felt something small and warm in his arms so he looked down to see Hinata sleeping peacefully with her small arms wrapped around him. He still can't believe that Hinata agreed to be his girlfriend; it was as if the whole world was smiling on him and that nothing could bring him down….except maybe the mission. Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome before trying to wake up his sleeping beauty.

"Hinata…..wake up…." He said with as much gentleness as he could muster. Hinata mumbled for five more minutes but Shikamaru knew that they had a deadline to meet and that even though Shikamaru would want nothing more than to sleep…..especially with Hinata in his arms, the mission had to come before his personal pleasures. "No Hinata we have to get up." Hinata slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Okay…." Hinata slowly got up and went into her bag again. She pulled out two ration bars and gave one of them to Shikamaru. He frowned at the bar, hoping that Hinata brought more of her food, and chomp on it quickly. Hinata grabbed the blanket and packed it into her bag then swung it onto her back. "R-Ready?" Shikamaru nodded and grabbed his bag as well before walking with Hinata out of the cave. He stopped however at a small puddle and looked into his reflection and noticed that his hair was still down. Pulling out an extra hair tie, he quickly tied his hair back into his usual ponytail then continued to walk with his girlfriend. He looked down at Hinata's hand then back at his before slowly placing the two together surprising the young Hyuga. Hinata looked up at the tall man and smiled.

"Y-You know a lot of girls say that Nara men are one of the most non-romantic men in Konoha….." Hinata giggled as Shikamaru's eye brow rose in hidden anger. "But….I beg to differ." She smiled and held onto Shikamaru's hand tighter as they walked hand in hand back onto the dirt road.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru and Hinata found themselves talking as if they were best friends during their walk to the Mist. They talk about nearly everything from childhood memories to their favorite food. It was as if they were meant for each other. Like some high being had created Shikamaru for Hinata and Hinata for Shikamaru.

"But Shikamaru sweet things taste so good!" Hinata giggled at her lazy boyfriend.

Shikamaru shrugged. "There just not my style I guess. You know Sasuke doesn't like sweet things either."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke is a different case, he's-."

"Whinny, moody and a huge drag?" Hinata sighed and tried hard to not laugh. Shikamaru notice this and smirked. Suddenly a foreign thought came to his mind and slowly let go of Hinata and crossed his arms with a confused look on his face.

Hinata looked back at him with the same expression. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru looked up at Hinata. "Hinata….when you told Ino that you couldn't tell me about you know….how you felt about me….why couldn't you?" Hinata looked away with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-I…..I couldn't tell you because….." Hinata stuttered. "I thought that you and….Temari were a couple so I didn't want to interferer." Shikamaru stared at Hinata in both humor and shock. He kind of gets why should think that being that Temari and him do spend a lot of time together. But it's more of a good friendship relationship than anything romantic. Beside Temari was defiantly not his type, too tough and rough.

"Wow Hinata…that was it?" Hinata looked up with small tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I didn't want to b-be rejected….like I was with Naruto….I-I didn't want to feel that again because it hurt so much. W-When I thought that I liked Naruto and he told me t-that he just wanted to be friends I felt destroyed and alone. My heart broke into two and I didn't want to feel that again….B-But then I started to like you and my heart started to feel less heavy but when I saw how close y-you and Temari were….I-I just couldn't b-bear t-to…." Hinata sobbed. Shikamaru ran up to Hinata and embraced her lovingly.

"Hinata….I would never hurt you like that. I'm sorry that Naruto did that to you but you have to remember that he's not the smartest guy we know….and honestly if you came up to me and told me that you liked me I would have shouted so loud that the Third Hokage would hear me from up there in the sky." Hinata giggled and went on the tip of her toes to kiss in softly on his cheek. Shikamaru blushed and smiled down at her. "You know…I like getting kisses from you." Hinata blushed and slowly released herself from the Nara's arms.

"Thank you Shikamaru….Now let's hurry to the bridge before we're late. Shikamaru nodded and jumped with Hinata into the trees. Shikamaru looked to the side of him to see Hinata smiling in front of her and sighed. _'I never want to ever see her cry again…..' _

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru was still wondering how Naruto could have missed out on a chance to be with Hinata. She was just so kind with always asking if he was aright and making sure that he would eat, which apparently she did cook more food is was just that she was saving it for dinner. She was just everything that Shikamaru has dreamed of and more and he sure as hell wasn't going to mess it up. It took them about another day before they finally made it to the Land of Water. The pair was now exiting the Mizukage's building, having informed her of their arrival and was currently waiting for the clan's representative to lead them to the clan's complex. Shikamaru looked down at his girlfriend and noticed the worried look on her eyes.

"I-I can't see fully…" Hinata whispered softly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm here." Hinata nodded and allowed Shikamaru to guide her through the crowd of people. Hinata has never felt so useless in her life and she was starting to feel like her old self until she felt Shikamaru's gentle yet rough hand and smiled. _'I'm not useless….just not used to my surroundings.' _ Shikamaru looked around for the person that they were supposed to meet so that they could get this mission over with and Shikamaru could spend more time with Hinata. He hid his joy well when he looked over to see someone in formal clothing that seemed to fit the description. He walked over and cleared his throat. "Excuse me but are you with the Kotoba clan?"

"I am….I assume that you are the Nara and the Hyuga that Lady Tsunade has sent." They nodded and bowed in respect.

"Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan." Shikamaru's tone showed nothing but respect for the older man.

"Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan." The man hmmed and crossed his arms.

"Shikamaru Nara, your intelligence and strategist skills are widely known in the political world." Shikamaru smirked. _'Always good to look awesome in front of Hinata…' _ But your clans laziness does not go unnoticed as well….intelligence put to waste." Shikamaru frowned at the smirking man. "Oh and Lady Hinata, Heiress to the legendary Hyuga clan…" Hinata blushed and looked away. "So beautiful, so graceful….so….underappreciated…you know I heard from the grape vine that your own father has lost interest in you." Shikamaru was about to say something when Hinata gently touched his shoulder to hold him back.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet one of the top Elders of the Kotoba clan, Ryu Kotoba. I find it quite interesting to see you instead of some lower member." Hinata said in a cold tone. "Oh my, excuse me! I forgot that you were taken off your rank do to a horrible incident with your being found trading some of your clan's men for underground profit." Shikamaru bit his lip to control his laughter. "I'm so happy that instead of being exiled from your clan for betraying the leader and his advisors that you were just removed of your rank and become an errand boy." The clan member glared hard and Hinata, his face red from anger and embarrassment, then quickly turned around.

"Follow me." He said through clenched teeth and walked away with balled fist. Shikamaru turned to Hinata and noticed a look of complete and utter coldness, like she had no remorse for literally embarrassing the guy in front of someone who had no idea about this little incident. Shikamaru was both impressed…..and scared. Hinata looked up at the Nara to see him staring at her and blushed.

"U-Um….I think we should follow him." Shikamaru shook his head and nodded. He quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and followed the man, who by the way was slowly growing impatient.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru had never felt so out of place in his life. For one he was sitting in this large meeting room with pictures of old men and women surrounding him. Second he was not used to being in clan meetings so this was very new to him with the whole waiting and sitting in a very uncomfortable position. And third he had to control his urges to take Hinata and claim her lips right there and then. Shikamaru's mind suddenly started to wonder into that scenario, causing a large blush to grow onto his face. Hinata looked over and giggled at the strange grin he had on his face but straightened up as soon as the members of the clan began to walk in. Shikamaru cleared his mind and studied that all the clan members looked like they needed to get the stick out their butts. Shikamaru quickly distinguished which one was the leader and sighed in his head. He was tall with very expensive looking gold and red robes with sleeves that fell to the ground. His skin was pale and his hair was grey that was slicked back, probably to make him look younger. His face was sharp looking and rigid, giving Shikamaru a feeling that this guy probably isn't the nicest guy around. The man sat down in front of Shikamaru and Hinata with a frown on his face.

"I'm assuming that Lady Tsunade sent you two to give me what I asked for?" He said in a snobbish tone.

Hinata nodded and Shikamaru pulled out the scroll then put it on the table. The man looked slightly insulted for some reason and grabbed the scroll. He opened it quickly and read, and by the look on his face, was not happy on what he read.

"What kind of joke is this?!" He stood up and threw the scroll at the door behind the two ninja. "Do you honestly think that this little piece of shit would even bring a smile of humor on my face?!" Shikamaru bit his lip and stood up.

"Listen I may not know what was in that scroll but I'm sure Lady Hoka-."

"'_Lady _Hokage is nothing but a backstabbing Harlot! I will not stand for this insolence by someone by the likes of her." He growled and picked up the scroll. "Look at this piece of filth!" Shikamaru and Hinata stared at the scroll with disbelief. _'I-It can't be….!' _

Hinata blushed and read the words out loud "I….O….U…?" Hinata said completely confused. "I don't understand."

"Your Hokage owns me and my advisors a large amount of money yet we have yet to obtain it!" The leader said in anger.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "What so we were sent to give you an 'I.O.U.'?" The man nodded.

"I was hoping that obtaining the title of Hokage would have matured the woman…..guess I was wrong." The man walked over to the window. "No matter, my men and I will be sure to pay her a _lovely _visit. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to him.

"Listen I know that she probably owns you a lot of money but I don't think that going to war would be such a wise choice." The man turned to him with a glare.

"Do you honestly know how much money she owes this clan?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The leader sighed and grabbed a pencil from his sleeve and wrote on the scroll in front of him. As soon as he was finished he slid it over to Shikamaru. As soon as he saw the number he nearly fell over seeing the price Tsunade must pay in order for war to not break out. Shikamaru thought for a second then smirked. _'I'm sure we can take them….I mean how many goes does this guy have working for him?'_

Shikamaru turned to the leader with a smirk. "Just how many guys do you have anyway?" The man smirked and motioned for Shikamaru to stare out the window. Shikamaru walked over and the once clever smirked turned to a look of complete disbelief. Outside looked like two armies lined up and ready to kill. _'Damn there's no way we can take on that many guys….Damn it Tsunade!' _ Shikamaru was in deep thought now. How was he going to stop a whole army from killing off everyone in Konoha? _'Man what a drag!' _

"Excuse me….." The two men turned to see Hinata sitting down quietly. "Lord Kotoba, Shikamaru come sit down with me." Shikamaru nodded and slowly walked over to his girlfriend with a confused and slightly suspicious. The clan leader was about to shout when Hinata gave him a strange stare, it wasn't emotional….in fact it was emotionless yet commanding. As if she was looking into his soul…..The leader quickly walked over and crossed his arms. "Lord Kotoba….with all due respect I do not believe it would be the wisest decision to cross with Konoha over a silly matter as a debt….it might lead to very unfortunate circumstances." Shikamaru couldn't help but shiver at the coldness of her tone.

"I do not believe I quite understand Lady Hinata. My clan has been waiting for our money for too long and if she does not give it to us by will….then force is the only option."

Hinata giggled and smiled at him. "You think I don't know don't you?" The leader raised his eye brow in interest.

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata sighed. "Every clan has their secrets you know." She began. "But its keeping them that truly shows the strength and skill of a clan. Your clan possesses many strong shinobi but….physical strength is nothing when the mind is weak. Your clan is an open book whether they notice or not. Just by the motion of your fingers speaks all that needs to be known. For example….It is well known to only the Hyuga's about your….secret underground works." The leader was about to stand up when Hinata gave him a quick glare. "I know what you want to do….you want to outburst saying that everything I said was false…." She giggled. "But there is something you seem to forget Lord Kotoba….my eyes see all." Shikamaru watched as Hinata activated her Byakugan and smiled. "Your hands shake because of fear of what I say, your eyes travel to my mouth once or twice to see if I say any other truths or that I will say them out loud to someone who does not know of your true deeds, you try to build a wall between us by crossing your arms. I would also like to add that you have been biting your lip, probably trying to stop yourself from saying something that might put you in a deeper predicament than you are now."

"You little-."

"I don't think name calling is going to change the fact that even though you may have the physical strength, I have particular information that could send you and your entire clan to the pits of hell if you know what I mean."

Lord Kotoba glared at Hinata with hate and fear in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious?" Hinata said smiling. "Forget about the money that Lady Tsunade owes you….and your clan will stay fortunate but do not…..well I think we all know the penalty for what you are doing." The clan leader looked away with anger then sighed.

"Fine…I shall forget about that little bill. You may leave now." Hinata nodded and motioned for Shikamaru to follow her. Hinata stopped and turned to Lord Kotoba with ice in her eyes.

"Oh and if you think that sending your people to kill us will do anything….you got another thing coming." Hinata said in a voice with so threatening that even Shikamaru stepped away slightly. "Thank you Lord Kotoba, I'll be sure to inform my father of your corporation." Hinata smiled then walked with Shikamaru out of the office.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru couldn't stop staring at Hinata as she ate her sixth bowl of ramen, surprising Shikamaru that the small heiress was such an eater. The event of the money payment caused both Hinata and Shikamaru to grow incredibly hungry, so Shikamaru thought that they could stop at a ramen stand to get a quick bit. Shikamaru couldn't get the way Hinata acted to the Kotoba clan leader out of his mind. His usual perspective view of Hinata was kind and quiet but that Hinata in there was confident, powerful….scary. The look in her eyes….it was like some other person awoken in her. Someone who Shikamaru feared he would meet again.

Hinata looked over and noticed that Shikamaru has yet to take one bit of his food. "Shikamaru…?" He turned to Hinata and smiled, at least as good of a smile as he could do. "You haven't eaten yet….is something wrong?"

Shikamaru knew he couldn't hide anything from her. "It's just….when we were in there with that Lord Kotoba….you seemed different."

"O-Oh that…." Hinata blushed. "When I'm in meetings like that I tend to become something like my father." She giggled. "At least that's what Big Brother and Hanabi says." Shikamaru chuckled then got up and hugged Hinata from behind her.

"I'd have to agree with them on that, you scared the crap out of me." Shikamaru smirked.

"I-I'm sorry….." Hinata said softly. Shikamaru frowned.

"Hinata…..it's not that big of a deal." Shikamaru went into his pocket and pulled out some money then placed it on the counter. "Come on we better find a motel before it gets too dark." Hinata smiled and nodded. She gently got out the seat and walked with Shikamaru out of the stand to go and find somewhere they could stay for the night.

SHIKAHINA

'_Why has life been putting me in awkward situations lately?' _ Shikamaru thought to himself. The two lovers had finally found a fairly nice Motel with fairly nice rooms. But the only issue was that the motel had only one room open so they had no other choice but to share a room….together. Shikamaru had no idea how he got into this predicament but he was starting to feel less and less comfortable the more he thinks about it. At the moment Hinata was inside the bathroom taking a nice shower, giving Shikamaru very perverted thoughts and fantasies.

Hinata was not doing a better job with working with the fact that Shikamaru was in the bed room while she was naked inside the bathroom. _'Oh my goodness_' Hinata touched her face which was heating up incredibly. She should have talked to Sakura or Ino before going on this mission but sadly Hinata was in an uncomfortable position that she was not ready for. Hinata sighed and turned off the water. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body then walked out the bathroom. Shikamaru's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he saw Hinata in her bathroom attire. The towel she had on was pretty short, only coming up to her thighs and it was pretty much showing off every single curve she had….not helping him at all.

"U-Um….y-you can use the bathroom now….." Hinata blushed.

"Actually I was going to take it in the morning." Shikamaru said while lying down. Hinata couldn't help but notice that Shikamaru was only wearing a T-shirt and boxers, showing off his very toned legs and perfect body. Hinata nodded, grabbed her sleeping wear and ran back into the bathroom, trying hard not to think of anything inappropriate. She came out with a large T-shirt and short shorts, though the shorts were sadly covered up by the short thus giving the appearance of her not wearing any pants. She slowly walked up to see Shikamaru already under the covers and smiled. _'He looks so cute with his hair down.' _She thought then walked over to lay down with him.

"Good night Shikamaru." Hinata whispered. Shikamaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata tightly.

"Good night Hinata." Shikamaru whispered in her ear and watched as she slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the third chapter! The fourth one I'm going to start working in a couple of days so yeah…..I hope that you guys enjoyed this beautiful chapter with this beautiful couple **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah I decided that this story was meant to be short so this is the last chapter. I really liked this story but I thought that the plot was as good as it was going to get and that this was never meant to be a long story like my others. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you still stick with me because I have plenty more story ideas with this particular couple. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Ai...**

"Shikamaru….." Shikamaru groaned and turned away from the voice that dared tried to wake him from his wonderful dream. His dreams were filled with nothing but the image of his beautiful dream girl. Her eyes were haunting him with their incanting gaze; her sweet voice calling him to whatever part of heaven that she desired to attend. His dreams brought him comfort; brought him to a world where everything had wanted for so long he had finally achieved and obtained. Yet for some reason someone wanted to ruin his dreams, to wake him from his escape from reality. Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes to see something he has always dreamed of since he first started puberty. The girl that has haunted his dreams was lying next to him with a small smile on her face. "Shikamaru it's time to get up." Suddenly the events of the past few days have flew into his mind and a small smile grew on his lazy and tired face.

"Five more minutes…." He whined, which was something that Hinata couldn't help but find unimaginably adorable. Hinata didn't know why but the sight of seeing Shikamaru just woken up, his hair free from his pony tail, his eyes showing a softer side of him, his muscles so relaxed and free from the constant stress of a ninja, made him seem so….sexy. Hinata blushed at her dream from last night, a dream she would like to revisit. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, Shikamaru, don't you want to get back to the village so that we can….I-I mean….." Shikamaru knew what thought came to her and smirked. He moved closer to Hinata and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I'm getting up." He said then slowly got up from the bed and yawned. Hinata smiled and got up as well. "I'll just go and take a quick shower and then we're off." Shikamaru said then walked into the shower. Hinata sighed and sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe that this has finally happened. She has dreamed of Shikamaru and her being together for a long time. When Naruto left for his 2 year journey with Jiraiya, her feelings for him started to disappear while her feelings for Shikamaru grew. He was just….so different than the other guys. He was not as quiet as Shino yet not as loud as Naruto or Kiba, he was in a since perfect for Hinata. Hinata was nervous though because of the many rumors of him and Temari but now that she knew that those were just rumors…a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. Now that her dream has finally came true; she seriously was jumping with joy. Hinata looked at the time and gasped. _'I better get dressed soon.' _

Meanwhile Shikamaru had just finished his shower and sighed, letting his hair drip onto his shoulders. He looked into the mirror and noticed how his body and smiled. He was so glad that Hinata had told him that she liked him the way he was, mainly because that meant that he could eat again. But the one thought that came to his mind was when she told him that she not only did she liked him the way he was but that she thought that he was…sexy. This boosted his confidence up by a large amount. Just the memory of her saying that with a blush on her face was already causes his blood to rush down to his lower area. Don't get Shikamaru wrong he was had thoughts of Hinata in certain situations since he first started puberty but just the fact that he knew that she felt the same about him, that she thought of him as attractive, made him become ever more turned on than ever before. He slowly zipped up his chunin vest and tied his still wet hair into his trade mark pony tail and yawned. _'Man….I'm still tired….' _ He sighed before opened up to see Hinata already fully dressed in her usual coat and pants. Hinata turned to see Shikamaru and smiled.

"Guess we better get going." She said softly. Shikamaru nodded and walked over to her. Due to the fact that Hinata is known as the shortest of her class she looked up at him to see that he was already lowering his mouth onto hers, connecting them as one. Hinata gently closed her eyes and placed her hands gently on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Their kiss was soft yet passionate, much like their love for each other. Hinata pulled back, much to Shikamaru's disappointment, and smiled at him. "Shikamaru…."

"I can't help it…." Shikamaru whispered. "I've been waiting for this for a while….." Hinata's face turned even redder as she stared into his dark eyes.

"I know….I have too…." Hinata said truthfully. "…but we have to get going." Shikamaru groaned and nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said as he picked up his and her pack. "Let's go."

**SHIKAHINA**

"Ino, how many times do I have to say nothing was going on?" Choji whined as his girlfriend continued to ignore him.

Ino stopped walking and huffed. "I don't know, why don't Kimiko, I'm sure you two would have a _great _conversation." She said then continued to walk forward. Choji sighed and quickly followed her like a lost puppy. Apparently Ino saw Choji helping a medic nin in training named Kimiko out with some boxes. What Ino found inappropriate was the kiss on the cheek that Kimiko gave him which brings Choji into this situation of trying hard to explain to her that nothing was going on.

"Ino please believe me I would never-."

"How can you do this to me?! I'm just so-." Ino was silenced as Choji wrapped his arms around her small waist. Ino looked up at the gentle look in his eyes and looked down in shame, now realizing that he would never do such a thing to her.

"Why would I take a risk of losing the perfect girl…?" Ino looked up and smiled. Realization came quickly to Ino. How could she think that Choji would do such a thing? He had to have been the kindest ninja in the whole village who would never hurt her in any way, shape or form. Yet she would insult him by thinking of him in such a way?

"I….I'm sorry Choji….." Ino apologized and pecked him on his lips. "I know that you would never do that….." Ino smirked. "I mean really look at me! You're not an idiot." Choji chuckled at his girlfriend and tightened his hold on her.

"I swear is there ever a day where you have low self-esteem?"

Ino thought for a second before smiling. "Nope!" Ino giggled until she felt two presences approaching the gates, which she just realized they were standing in front of. She turned and squealed seeing Hinata and Shikamaru walking up hand in hand. Shikamaru looked up and frowned seeing his blonde teammate running up at him.

"Hinata….prepare for-."

"OMG!" Ino ran up and jumped around the pair. "Please tell me that what I'm thinking is what's going on?" Hinata blushed and looked down with a smile on her face, giving Ino the clue as to what the answer is. "AAAHHHH! I knew my meddling would work!" She giggled and grabbed Hinata. "You have to tell me what happened!" Hinata looked back at Shikamaru who nearly sighed and gently pulled Hinata back to his side.

"Ino, Hinata and I have to report to Tsunade before you can go and interrogate Hinata with questions." Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun!" Ino huffed, causing an approaching Choji to chuckle.

"Come on Ino, they probably want some time alone."

Ino turned to her boyfriend and whined. "But they had the whole mission to each other, can't I ask for a few minutes?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gently placed his hands in Hinata's and quickly began to walk pass the couple. "Fine but Hinata we are so going to talk about this!" Hinata giggled and nodded before turning her head to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman….." Shikamaru muttered, causing Hinata's giggling to increase.

"She's just happy for us." Hinata said as she tried to defend her friend's hyper antics.

"Still…" Shikamaru sighed. "She's still troublesome…." Hinata giggled and decided to simply let the conversation die, liking the sweet silence that they share. Soon the two started to hear the whispers that slowly irrupted from the villagers and quickly became uncomfortable.

"_Oh my goodness does this mean?" _

"_Awe they look so cute together!" _

"_Lucky Bastard." _Now Shikamaru was never one to care about other's opinions on him so these whispers really didn't bother him but Hinata…..he knew that Hinata was not as comfortable so he slowly started to quicken their pace, surprising the young Hyuga. Hinata blushed as Shikamaru gave her a small smile before turning back to face in front of him. Hinata gave him a small smile and pulled him back. She knew that he was rushing for them to get to the Hokage's mansion on her benefit and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. The last thing she wanted was to have Shikamaru think that she was embarrassed to be seen with him or anything so she started to slow down their walk, fully ready for the villagers to talk. As long as she was with him she did not care about what any of them said. Shikamaru was surprised that Hinata was slowing down but did not complain at the slightest.

**SHIKAHINA**

Tsunade loved to see a plan come together. Knowing that all her hard work has come together perfectly was a huge joy to her. So seeing Shikamaru and Hinata walk in hand in hand brought a grin on the Hokage's youthful face.

"Well you guys look like you had a nice time." Tsunade chuckled. Hinata blushed and looked down while Shikamaru shrugged with a content look on his face. The memories of the mission flashed through his head and frown grew on his face.

"Lady Tsunade, I really don't think that sending out elite shinobi to handle your debts to other clans is a really good use of your power." Tsunade smirked and gave him a shrugged.

"Has the issue been handled?" Tsunade asked with a calm look on her face.

"You mean has the I.O.U. worked….no…..But thanks to Hinata you don't have to worry about them anymore." Tsunade glanced at Hinata and her smirk widened. _'Told you Shizune' _

"Is this true Hinata?" Hinata looked up and nodded slowly. "Well, you have done the village a huge favor and got a huge burden off my shoulders. Thank you Hinata." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Well I expect a mission report by one of you by tomorrow morning. I know you two want some time alone so I won't hold you two up." Tsunade turned her back to them. "You are dismissed." The two nodded and walked out of the office.

"Um….Shikamaru….?" Shikamaru looked down at the girl with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Um….you think that maybe….this was a plan by Lady Tsunade?"

Shikamaru nodded. "She basically told me before we left…." He gently grabbed her shoulders and smiled. "But I'm not complaining at all." Hinata blushed and smiled back at him.

"Neither am I….." She said before Shikamaru gently placed his lips onto hers.

"Now….I'm actually pretty tired so why don't we start off this relationship right, how about we go to my favorite spot and watch the clouds together?" Hinata nodded.

"Okay…." They both gave each other a quite peck before slowly walking out of the building and off to start a strong relationship. Yes they will face many problems along the way….some deadly. But that will not stop them being together, from being one. Long ago Shikamaru thought of love as something he could never obtain. That the only person that he could ever love would never see him in that light. Hinata thought of love as something she will never receive, giving her love away to someone who did not even notice. Both were lost and confused about love. Both thought of love as an unobtainable goal that they could never reach. The sweetest apple that hung on top of a tree that was way too high for them to reach. But thanks to the scheming of some blond Hokage and fate's lucky hand; both finally found what they were looking for. Shikamaru had gained the girl he wanted for so long, the love he craved, desired. Hinata had finally seen someone that had always loved her and returned that love with full force. These two souls….these two wondering spirits have finally gained what had always wanted.

Ai means love….and love was what they finally achieved.

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks again for sticking with me and this story. I hope that you guys are not too upset on me cutting this story short. Soooo thanks and I hope you continue to read my other stories.**

**Love ~Blackjak345~**


End file.
